Epistolar
by macerdejo
Summary: La princesa Marinette lleva toda su vida enamorada de su amigo más cercano, Adrien. Sin ser capaz de confesar sus sentimientos claramente, decide comenzar a escribirle cartas a su amado bajo el seudónimo de Ladybug. ¿Será capaz nuestra protagonista de enamorar a su caballero de brillante armadura?
1. Prólogo

Primavera de 1742.

Las hojas de los árboles de palacio ya transformaban su color, tornándose a unos verdes más vivos y vibrantes. Las frutas comenzaban a crecer dando su dulce sabor. Los animales dejaban sus hogares por la invernación, regalando sus vistas a quien los divisara. El tiempo dejaba de congelarse, y el sol brillaba, dando calor al pueblo que celebraba felizmente el nacimiento de la hija de los reyes de París: la princesa Marinette Dupain.

Los habitantes de la orgullosa ciudad francesa abarrotaban el castillo, expectantes por ver a la bebé que recién había nacido.

-Dicen que tiene los ojos enormes y azules como el mar. - Explicaban unas mujeres en la entrada. - Oscuros cabellos como la noche y una piel fina y blanca, ¡igualita a la de su madre!

La belleza de la pequeña era comentada por todo aquel que poseía voz. Pronto se comenzaron a realizar bailes en su honor y una alegre música inundó los pasillos de la casa real, los cuales estaban decorados con preciosos adornos dorados y hermosas cortinas.

Una mujer rubia que se encontraba cerca del trono esperaba ansiosa, agarrando de la mano a su hijo, para poder conocer a la princesa.

-Mami, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó el pequeño que, a pesar de tener unos dos años, ya podía llevar alguna que otra conversación naturalmente. Veía todo a su alrededor y, como era común a su edad, se sentía curioso al ver como todos festejaban por alguna razón.

-Estamos aquí para ver a la pequeña princesa. - La mujer agachó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del niño y luego sonreírle dulcemente. - Tendrás el placer de verla crecer querido. - Comenzó a peinar sutilmente los dorados cabellos del chico.

Su familia, los Agreste, eran sirvientes del castillo. Emilie, era una de las costureras de la familia real, encargada de hacer los hermosos trajes de la reina y pronto, de la joven princesa. Por otro lado, su difunto marido había sido uno de los más importantes caballeros de honor y siempre había luchado fielmente por su rey. Finalmente y después de unos pocos empujones, madre e hijo llegaron hasta su destino. Emilie hizo una reverencia, con la mano en la cabeza del niño, incitando a que este la siguiera. El acto sacó una melodiosa risa por parte de la reina Sabine, la cual se encontraba frente a estos, sosteniendo a Marinette entre sus brazos. Usaba un fino vestido níveo, rodeada por una delgada manta de tonos rosados. La princesa parecía ser callada y tranquila, no mostraba molestia pese a estar rodeada de tanta gente. Tal y como dijeron aquellas mujeres tenía unos increíbles ojos, parecían tan profundos que podrías perderte en ellos. Y, aún habiendo nacido hace poco, se podían divisar hermosos cabellos morenos. Sus sonrojadas mejillas podrían enternecer a cualquiera.

-Su majestad. - Emilie se acercó ilusionada a la recién mencionada. - Me alegro de que la princesa naciera sana, se le ve tan hermosa como vos. - Observó con ternura a la pequeña. - Que la vida le depare siempre una sonrisa.

-Querida Emilie, tan amable como siempre. - Sonrió.

-¿Así son todos los bebés? ¡Qué feo! - Adrien, que así se llamaba, hizo un gesto de disgusto refiriéndose a la pequeña princesa, lo cual sorprendió a su madre.

-¡Adrien, ¿qué estás diciendo?! - Regañó Emilie a su descendiente. - Discúlpate ahora mismo. - Ordenó.

El niño respondió con un simple "pero es la verdad" y no le faltaba razón alguna, ya que a su edad era normal ver a un recién nacido así. Piel arrugada y cuerpo rechoncho. Para algunos sería adorable, pero no desde luego para un niño.

La reina rió de nuevo por la reacción del pequeño Adrien ante su retoño.

Inmediatamente, ambos se despidieron de su alteza con una reverencia, para que otro invitado pudiera disfrutar de la presencia de la bebé.

Verano de 1751.

-¡Quién no se haya escondido tiempo ha tenido! - Avisó Marinette, que estaba apoyada en una pared con los ojos cerrados.

Se encontraba en un día muy soleado. La fuente de los jardines de palacio expulsaba agua fresca y los insectos se encargaban de las plantas. La princesa llevaba su casual vestido rosa de encaje blanco, llegándole este por debajo de las rodillas, permitiéndole así correr sin problemas como solía hacer. El cabello recogido en dos despeinadas coletas para que no le cayeran mechones en el rostro, impidiéndole así su visión.

Se disponía a buscar a su mejor amigo, "tan lejos no ha podido ir" pensó.

Comenzó a buscar por la zona este de los enormes jardines de su hogar. No se encontraba tras los bancos y desde luego no se le podía ver cerca de algún árbol.

-Adrien. - Llamó. - ¿Dónde estás? - Preguntó para después soltar una risita. - Mejor no me respondas, así sería más fácil el juego.

Entonces, escuchó un sonido tras un arbusto, lo que llamó su atención. Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, con los pies de puntillas y cuando llegó al matorral…

-¡Te encontré! - Exclamó para sorprender al que creía que era su rubio amigo.

Un peludo gatito negro salió maullando de detrás del seto y comenzó a lamer una de sus patas.

-¡Oh! Eres tú Chat. Pensé que eras Adrien. - Se situó de rodillas delante del minino para acariciar su cuello. - Dime, ¿por casualidad lo has visto? - Le preguntó pícara, deteniendo sus caricias.

-Meow. - Respondió el animal. Y la chica asintió como si lo hubiera entendido.

-Así que está cerca de la entrada. - Declaró levantándose y colocándose una mano en su pequeña barbilla, mostrándose interesante. - ¡Allá voy! - Y así hizo.

Corrió hacia la entrada de los jardines, cruzándose por el camino con su institutriz, la Señorita Bustier.

-Princesa, ¿a dónde va? Sus clases empiezan en cuestión de minutos. - Avisó la tutora al ver a la pequeña con prisa.

-¡Enseguida voy! ¡Antes tengo que encontrar a Adrien! - Exclamó Marinette exhausta.

Cierto era que se trataba de algo común que la niña llegase tarde a sus clases, si no era por Adrien era por estar jugando con el gato, así que Bustier ya estaba acostumbrada a sus retrasos.

Al fin llegó, encontrándose con una hermosa parcela rocosa con un enorme arco floral repleto de margaritas que daban la entrada al pensil.

Marinette comenzó a reír al percatarse de que el rubio se encontraba tras el enorme rosal situado al lado de las vallas. Unos mechones dorados se escapaban de entre las ramas del seto y justo cuando iba parecía que Marinette iba a ganar el juego, interrumpió un hombre moreno.

-Adrien, tu descanso del entrenamiento ha terminado. - Nino era uno de los caballeros de la guardia real.

-Pero estamos jugando. - Se quejó el niño.

-Así no lograrás convertirte en caballero, si realmente quieres proteger a la princesa tienes que volver a las clases. - Adrien cedió ante tal argumentación. Así era, el joven Agreste estaba entrenándose para llegar a ser el honorable escudero de Marinette. No sólo porque los varones de su familia se dedicaban a la guardia, también porque él deseaba estar siempre ahí para la su amiga.

El de ojos verdes se acercó a la morena para despedirse con una leve reverencia.

-Ya nos veremos en otro momento, princesa. - Dijo en tono serio, burlándose así del comportamiento estirado de los adultos.

-Ojalá nuestro próximo encuentro sea pronto, noble caballero. - Marinette hizo otra reverencia agarrando los lados de su vestido. Tras esta actuación ambos niños rieron para finalmente dividir sus caminos.

Invierno de 1758.

El frío y la nieve llenaban de blanco las calles de la hermosa ciudad de París. Por otro lado, en palacio el ambiente era más cálido gracias a las chimeneas de las distintas estancias. En una de estas, concretamente la biblioteca, se encontraban dos jóvenes: un muchacho rubio y la princesa.

Al cumplir los 18 años, Adrien había finalizado con sus enseñanzas y se había convertido en un caballero oficial y el escudero de Marinette.

Un profundo, pero cómodo silencio era presente en la gran habitación, la morena se encontraba leyendo una novela en el enorme sofá, cerca del fuego, mientras que su escudero estaba apoyado en la pared, observándola con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Marinette se colocó un mechón tras la oreja y miró hacia el chico el cual le mostró de las más bonitas sonrisas que había visto en su vida, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y rechazara el contacto visual volviendo de nuevo a la lectura. Así era que, después de tantos años juntos, la princesa se había ido enamorando poco a poco de su caballero. Lamentablemente nunca se sintió capaz de demostrarle todo lo que sentía y es por eso que, al llegar su adolescencia, su nerviosismo al estar cerca de su amigo había incrementado al haber reconocido lo que realmente era amor.

¿Sería Marinette lo suficientemente valiente para algún día sincerarse ante Adrien?

N/A: ¡Aquí Jubi! Si, solo Jubi, he decidido escribir una historia por primera vez yo sola. La verdad es que estoy un poco asustada ya que no sé qué tal me irá (aunque lo escriba sola, me revisarán los capítulos antes de publicarlos).

Hablando sobre la historia y el capítulo, mi idea para el prólogo era contextualizar más o menos a la pareja protagonista, en este caso Marinette y Adrien. Como es que se conocen, porque están juntos, etc. Me gustaría que la personalidad de ambos sea lo más similar posible a la serie.

Como veis tampoco lo he alargado mucho, quería poner solo algunas escenas de lo que será el pasado de la historia.

Ojalá disfrutéis mucho este fic, tanto como yo disfrutaré escribiéndolo.


	2. I : La primera carta

Marinette alzó su mirada, fijándose en su aspecto en el espejo mientras Emilie, la costurera real, una mujer rubia, de piel bronceada y ojos verdes, se encargaba de arreglar uno de sus vestidos. La princesa había ido el día anterior a dar un paseo por el bosque "de inspiración", como los llamaba ella. Caminaba a solas con su fiel escudero, pisando las anaranjadas hojas que habían caído por el otoño. Los colores cobrizos de los árboles captaban toda la atención de sus luceros.

-Esta época del año te hace pensar más, ¿no crees? - Marinette quería romper el silencio en el que se encontraba envuelta con su caballero. - El hecho de que las hojas caigan en el otoño, para luego volver a nacer en la primavera. - Se giró al rubio que andaba tras ella.

-Es usted una chica muy curiosa. A diferencia de mi princesa, yo no me fijo en esos pequeños detalles. - Miró a su alrededor, admirando un poco más el paisaje. Marinette agachó la cabeza.

-Adrien, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, y deja de hablarme de "usted" , por favor. - Adrien asintió ante tal declaración, respondiendo con un "como desee" pero igual ambos sabían que seguiría haciéndolo por la costumbre.

Desde que el rubio se convirtió en el escudero de la princesa dejaron de tener esa cercanía que había cuando eran unos niños. Durante el entrenamiento, Adrien fue educado de esa manera, para nunca perder el respeto a su alteza, cosa que incomodaba a Marinette, pues ella lo veía como su gran amigo y amor de infancia. Ser tratada de esa manera sólo lo hacía ver más lejano, inalcanzable, como si nunca pudieran estar juntos y, puede que así fuera, pensaba.

Con una mal pisada y el despiste que llevaba, acabó cayendo atrapada en las raíces de un increíble roble desgarrando un poco sus ropajes. Por suerte, Adrien se encontraba con ella y fue gracias a él que no salió herida de la situación. Era algo muy común en ella perderse en sus pensamientos y que esto procediera a infortunios o es que la misma fortuna no estaba de su parte y así ocurrieran esa clase de hechos.

La princesa bajó su mirada de su rostro hacia la parte inferior de la falda. Los detalles que llevaba el vestido siempre le habían encantado, le entristeció verlo así de destruido. Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-Quizás… - Hizo una pausa, pensando que quizá lo que seguía iba a ser rechazado por la modista.

-¿Si, princesa? - Emilie esperaba a que Marinette continuara la oración.

-Quizás si colocas un lazo en este lado pueda acomodar la composición del bajo y no se vea tan sobrio. - La chica cerró fuertemente los puños, temiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-¡Es una buena idea! Podríamos ponerlo del mismo tono del listón de la cintura. - La rubia se levantó para dirigirse al escritorio donde se encontraban los materiales de costura. - ¿Dónde estará? - Rebuscaba entre las cajitas y bolsas que llevaba. - ¡Aquí! - Volvió hacia donde se encontraba, agarrando uno de los alfileres que tenía entre los labios para sujetar el lazo de tono rosado donde Marinette le había indicado anteriormente. - ¡Listo! Se ve muy bien. - Emilie sonrió a la joven princesa quien le respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande de autosatisfacción, era la primera vez que se atrevía a opinar sobre algún traje y como arreglarlo.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda. - Respondió Marinette.

Emilie se levantó de nuevo colocándose al lado de la morena y mirándola en el espejo.

-Aprovechando la ocasión… ¿no le molestaría si me enseña sus diseños? - Mostró una expresión algo pícara, viendo como la menor sabía de lo que hablaba.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? - Marinette estaba sorprendida ante la petición de la rubia. - ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Verás… La verdad es que Adrien me comentó que había estado viendo como abocetaba durante las paradas de vuestros paseos. - Miró fijamente a la princesa. - Lo siento si le incomoda, no era mi intención. - Dijo agitando las manos en señal de negación.

-En absoluto. - Respondió Marinette, comenzando a ruborizarse, pues se dio cuenta de que Adrien había estado notando esos pequeños detalles de ella y eso le llamaba la atención. También el hecho de que alguien a quien admiraba, como era Emilie, quisiera ver sus diseños de novata. La rubia no sólo era madre soltera sino también una mujer trabajadora y dedicada: la consideraba una de las mejores modistas de todo Francia.

Marinette se bajó del banco en el que se encontraba para dirigirse a la cómoda donde tenía guardado su cuaderno. Lo sacó dubitativa y temblorosa para, después de unos segundos, dejarlo en las manos de la diseñadora.

-Marinette… - Abrió los ojos como platos, admirando los apuntes. - Tienes mucho talento. - Emilie levantó la mirada para dirigirla a la princesa, la cual respondió con un fuerte rubor inundando sus mejillas.

Rápidamente, la rubia cerró el cuaderno al escuchar un ruido tras la puerta.

-Princesa, la Señorita Bustier la busca, ya es hora de comenzar su clase. - Adrien interrumpió en la sala, señalando el exterior de esta.

-Justo había terminado de arreglar el vestido. - Le comentó Emilie, mirando a su hijo.

Ambas se despidieron, la mayor con una inclinación mayor a la morena.

Poco después de que la rubia se fuera, Adrien y Marinette salieron de la habitación. Andaban por los pasillos, ¿como no?, Adrien siempre vigilando sus espaldas. El hecho de que el chico le había estado observando ponía a la princesa aún más nerviosa cuando estaba a su alrededor, ¿y si él le correspondía? Pero el hecho de que ahora el rubio era su escudero sólo le hacía sentir que ahora estaban más alejados que nunca, era como si un muro, sus títulos, los separara.

Cuando las clases con la Señorita Bustier finalizaron, llegó la reunión semanal. Todos los jueves de cada semana, Tom y Sabine invitaban a las damas hijas de los más importantes nobles del país para que Marinette se mezclara con gente distintiva. Aunque pudiera parecer de primeras que la chica no se llevaría bien con esa clase de personas, era verdad que pudo congeniar con algunas de las muchachas que se presentaban allí semanalmente.

Marinette entró al gran salón donde se encontraban las chicas, saludándolas a todas con sus respectivos besos, añadiéndole un abrazo a la última, su mejor amiga, Alya. La chica de mirada acaramelada provenía de una de las familias más humildes de la nobleza, pero no por eso era la menos adinerada.

Alya era, por lo tanto, la conocedora de todos los secretos de la princesa y la que poseía toda la confianza de esta. Cuando Marinette estaba con la noble podía sentirse ella misma, podía hablar y hacer lo que quisiera y como quisiera. Aprovechaba los momentos que tenían a solas y se llevaba horas comentándole cuanto amaba a su rubio escudero y lo que sentía cada vez que él hacía cualquier cosa. Alya siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle y animarle.

Una vez sentadas todas, comenzaron a charlar mientras tomaban los distintos aperitivos.

-Princesa. - Llamó la atención una rubia de grandes ojos azules con cabello corto, haciendo que Marinette se girase para obtener contacto visual. - ¿Que tal le están yendo los estudios? Imagino que ser la heredera al trono debe ser sofocante, todas las responsabilidades y tareas.

-Para nada. - Respondió la morena, negando con la cabeza. - Al tener el horario tan bien organizado se me facilitan todas las actividades. - Tomó uno de los pastelitos de la bandeja de la mesa para llevárselo a la boca. Masticaba lentamente, tapándose con una mano, tal y como le habían enseñado. Por unos segundos, la sala se había quedado en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por una dama de actitud altiva.

-Es cierto princesa, ¿ya ha encontrado pretendiente? - Marinette se atragantó con el dulce que estaba saboreando cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

-¿Se encuentra bien, alteza? - Preguntó una pelirroja asustada. Marinette seguía tosiendo, Alya le acercó una taza para aclarar su garganta.

-Estoy bien, Sabrina. - La chica levantó la mano indicando que no había problema.

-Espero que mi pregunta no la haya incomodado. - Chloe, que así se llamaba, se acercó a la princesa. - Ya sabe que está en edad de casarse, mire, incluso yo tengo prometido. - Alzó su mano presumiendo de un precioso anillo con semejante diamante incrustado. - Del Duque de Kurtzberg. Un hombre con grandes riquezas. - Las demás observaban con admiración la joya que tenía colocada en el dedo anular.

-No todas nos preocupamos solo en el dinero, algunas preferimos encontrar al correcto y eso lleva tiempo. - Declaró Alya, echándole una mirada amenazante a la rubia, pues como osaba a tener ese comportamiento en frente de la mismísima princesa de Francia, como si de alguien superior se tratase.

-Vaya, yo no me quejo de las que prefieren quedarse viviendo por las calles. - Chloe se encogió de hombros. - ¡Y solteras! Puesto que si aún no han encontrado a ese buen hombre será por algo. - La rubia echó una enorme carcajada mientras el rostro de Alya mostraba una increíble expresión de desagrado.

-Está bien, chicas, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. - Avisó Marinette. - Me encantaría seguir disfrutando de vuestra compañía, pero tengo algunas tareas que hacer, siento deciros que la reunión ha finalizado. - Puso una falsa expresión de tristeza, consiguiendo que todas las damas salieran de la habitación después de una incómoda despedida. Todas menos Alya, que se quedó con la princesa.

-Lo siento Marinette, ya sabes que no soporto a esa rubia tonta. - Dijo la de piel oscura.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, gracias por defenderme. - Marinette se acercó a su amiga para darle un gran abrazo, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente.

-Pero siento admitir que. - Alya alejó a la chica. - Chloe tiene razón.

-¿Cómo? - La morena estaba sorprendida por la declaración de su amiga. - Si tu misma dijiste que. - Fue interrumpida.

-A lo que me refiero es que. - Bajó el volumen de su voz. - Pienso que deberías dar el paso con Adrien. - Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron y comenzó a ruborizarse. - Llevas desde que erais pequeños enamorada de ese chico, ¡y estoy segura de que él te corresponde!

-Pues no lo creas. - Saltó la morena. - Si fuera así ya habríamos tenido nuestra boda hace mucho. - Dijo la chica, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Eso no lo sabes, nunca has sido capaz de decirle nada.

-Y últimamente menos. - Le cortó Marinette. - Se me hace cada vez más difícil el simple hecho de entablar una conversación con él, no me salen las palabras y el corazón me late muy rápido. - Tras esa frase gritó frustrada. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

-No lo es. - Pensó su amiga dando vueltas por el salón. - Dices que el problema es que no te puedes expresar bien cerca suya, ¿cierto? - Marinette asintió furiosamente. - ¿Qué te parece si… escribes una carta?

La morena le miró dudosa aunque, de esa forma le sería muchísimo más fácil mostrar sus sentimientos, en las palabras plasmadas en papel.

De esta forma, la chica accedió.

Después de unos minutos tratando temas de sus vidas cotidianas, las amigas se separaron para que así cada una pudiera volver a sus actividades.

Adrien, como siempre, se hallaba esperando a la princesa a las puertas de la habitación por lo que esta fue recibida por su caballero al salir de la estancia.

-Su alteza ha decidido cancelar todas sus citas de hoy, se puede tomar el día libre. - Avisó Adrien, caminando tras Marinette. Ambos se pararon en seco al detenerse la primera.

Después de un breve silencio, la menor se decidió a hablar.

-¿Podríamos ir a montar a caballo? Me gustaría dar una vuelta, ya que hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo y podríamos pasarlo bien los dos juntos. - Menos mal que el rubio no podía observar su enrojecidos rostro. Ni Marinette misma entendió cómo fue capaz de formular la pregunta claramente.

-Lo siento princesa pero los caballos están siendo bañados ahora mismo, ¿le parece bien en otro momento?

Perfecto, su plan para poder tener un tiempo para volver a acercarse se fue al garete en esos instantes.

-Está bien, iré a mi habitación. - Respondió cabizbaja. - No vengas si no lo deseas.

Pero como era obvio, su trabajo era defenderla y Adrien le siguió hasta su alcoba, quedándose fuera en la puerta para darle a la chica su privacidad.

Marinette suspiró.

-Esto ha sido obra del destino. - La morena agarró un papel y una pluma. - El destino quiere que haga esto ya y así será. - Dijo para sí misma, sentándose en su escritorio, poniéndose cómoda.

Agitaba la pluma sin tinta, pensando en cómo comenzar el escrito.

"Querido Adrien".

-Bonita forma para comenzar pero no me ayuda nada para seguir… "Querido Adrien"... - Repitió un par de veces más estas últimas palabras, como si haciéndolo le fuera a llegar más rápido la inspiración.

Empezó a pensar en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, el cómo le hacía sentir su sonrisa que le alegraba cualquier día, la forma en que le veía, esos momentos de diversión cuando eran pequeños y justo así, se decidió por empezar a escribir.

"¿Cómo te cuento todo esto que siento? ¿Por dónde empezar? Podría hacerlo con las sencillas cosas que haces, que simplemente me encantan aunque para ti sean naturales. Como la forma en que nuestras miradas se encuentran por accidente, oh esa mirada esmeralda tuya, puede que sea eso lo que me haga perder la cabeza y no pueda siquiera formular una oración coherente.

Después de todo, sí que es complicado escribir esto. Simplemente quería decir que te amo, desde hace años, siempre has estado metido en mi cabeza sin querer salir de ella como si de un preso se tratara. ¿O acaso el preso soy yo? Presa de este amor incomprendido."

La chica suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras miraba la flor que tenía en la mesa. Una mariquita se había posado en esta sin que la morena se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, dicen que las mariquitas dan suerte en el amor, ¿es esto un buen presagio? - Miraba fijamente al insecto. Este después de unos segundos echó a volar.

Marinette se puso de pie, decidida, ese era el día. Dobló la carta colocándole un sello especial de lunares que nunca había usado antes y guardó el escrito en uno de los bolsos que tenía en la habitación, cuando llegasen las sirvientas se lo entregarían para llevarlo al cartero.

-¡Listo!

* * *

N/A: ¡Primer capítulo!

La Marinette de esta época es muy parecida a la actual, ¿cierto? Uno de sus gustos parece ser el diseño. También está enamorada de Adrien como hemos visto y al fin pudo confesarse de alguna manera. Aunque nuestro rubito aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de leer la carta, ¿podrá hacerlo sin problemas? ¿Se desviará en algún momento el mensaje?

Muchísimas gracias a los que seguís la historia. Como siempre, apreciaría algún comentario sobre que os va pareciendo esta historia.

¡Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
